SIMFONI HITAM
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Mata birunya menyendu,sesendu nada-nada yang tengah dia ciptakan. Sesaat alunannya terhenti. Pandangannya menerawang sejenak. Dihembuskan nafasnya, berat. Bibirnya menggumam pelan."Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-teme."  Special for Valentine Days. Read&Review!


**Title : SIMFONI HITAM**

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : T ^^

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : SasuNaru punya Yuuya *Geplaked*

Simfoni Hitam milik Sherina Munaf

**A/N** : AU, OOC, Fluff, Angst but with Happy Ending ^^ jadi jangan hanya menilai dari judulnya saja yang terkesan 'Dark' yeah, hohohoho XDD

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~

.

.

.

* * *

Dentingan suara piano masih terdengar dari ruang musik. Padahal kelas sudah bubar beberapa jam lalu, bahkan diluarpun langit mulai menggelap. Alunannya menggema, memenuhi ruangan dan koridor yang sepi.

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tampak asyik memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts hitam putih itu.

Mata birunya menyendu, sesendu nada-nada yang tengah dia ciptakan saat ini.

Sesaat alunannya terhenti. Pandangannya menerawang sejenak. Dihembuskan nafasnya, berat. Bibirnya menggumam pelan.

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuya's Present

**SIMFONI HITAM**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini suasana kelas 3-4 Konoha High School mendadak ramai, padahal jam pelajaran belum juga mulai. Masih ada limabelas menit sebelum Kabuto Sensei masuk dan memberikan pelajaran Kimia. Kimia di pagi hari benar-benar membikin kantuk kumat. Duh!

Kericuhan kecil itu dipacu oleh gadis-gadis yang ribut membicarakan sesuatu. Membuat para murid laki-laki hanya mendengus kesal melihat sikap mereka. Namun beberapa diantaranya tampak ikut dalam antusiasme massal itu. Maklum pacar mereka ada diantaranya. Harapan untuk memperoleh sekotak pink berisi 'sesuatu' yang manis, sudah muncul di angan mereka. Sekotak coklat kasih sayang, katanya.

Ya, 14 Februari. Sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan memberikan coklat special buat Sasuke-kun, Gyaaaaa~ pasti Sasuke-kun akan senang menerimanya."

Sakura. Gadis berambut Pink itu tampak paling bersemangat diatara mereka.

"Ck, bukannya coklatmu tahun lalu saja langsung dibuang. Jangan-jangan coklatmu bakal masuk tempat sampah lagi?" ujar Ino, sinis.

Sakura memberengut kesal.

"Diam kau, Ino! Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana, hah? Pacar saja tak punya!"

"Naniiii?"

"A-ano... le-lebih baik kita pikirkan, ba-bagaimana membuat co-coklat yang s-special itu."

Hinata. Gadis paling pemalu diantara mereka tampak berusaha menengahi keduanya.

Mata lavendernya beradu dengan Kiba, Membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Bahkan Kiba yang biasanya banyak tingkah menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ck, mendokusei~" ujar Shikamaru sembari memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Mereka itu benar-benar merepotkan. Ne~ Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tampak melamun. Membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak biasa itu.

"Oi! Daijobu ka, Naruto?"

Shikamaru menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Naruto kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini dialihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Mata birunya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok yang di bicarakan Sakura tadi. Sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Wajahnya kembali menyendu. Sama seperti saat dia memainkan nada-nada yang belakangan ini sering dilantunkannya.

Shikamaru ikut melongok keluar jendela. Melihat Objek yang sama yang membuat Sapphire milik sahabatnya meredup. Dengan cepat Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu dan kembali menggumamkan kata andalannya.

'Merepotkan'

.

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat ini Naruto memutuskan mengikuti Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kiba entah ada dimana sekarang. Mungkin dia sedang bersama pacarnya Hinata. Saat membeli Soft Drink di kantin saja, mereka tak melihat kedua insan itu.

Saat duduk-duduk di sepanjang koridor, mereka berdua melihat gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni 'sesuatu' atau... seseorang tepatnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Idola mereka. Ice Prince dari keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menoleh kearah kerumunan itu. Sesekali diteguknya minuman ringan miliknya.

"Gyaaaahhh~ Sasuke-kuuunnn~ coklat seperti apa yang Sasuke-kun mau? Besok aku buatkan deh..."

Suara cempreng Sakura terdengar paling nyaring diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-samaaaa~ besok terima coklatku yaaa~"

Hampir saja Naruto tersedak.

'Sa-sama?' pikirnya.

Sementara itu sang Objek idola tampak berwajah dingin seperti biasa. Mata hitamnya melancarkan 'Death Glare' yang biasanya paling ampuh untuk mengusir gadis-gadis centil seperti mereka. Namun kali ini, 'Kekuatan Cinta' terlalu besar rupanya hingga 'Tatapan Pembunuh' itupun tidak mempan sama sekali.

Yare-yare~

Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang terus saja mengikutinya. Dilihatnya Naruto di depan sana. Seulas seringai menghiasi wajah dingin miliknya.

"Hn... minggir, Dobe. Aku mau lewat!" perintahnya saat berdiri di depan Naruto yang memang agak menghalangi jalan.

Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Teme! Jalan ini lebar, kenapa harus aku yang menyingkir, hah?"

"Ini bukan jalan milikmu saja, tahu!"

"Ini juga bukan sekolah milikmu, Uchiha!"

"Dasar urakan! Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu, eh?"

Mata biru Naruto membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke barusan. Shikamaru hendak berdiri, berniat memberi Sasuke 'sedikit pelajaran'.

'Uchiha ini perlu diajari sopan santun juga sepertinya,' batin Shikamaru kesal.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto mencegah Shikamaru. Pemuda pirang itu lalu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Mata birunya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah tampan di hadapannya kini.

'Cih, apanya yang tampan. Lagipula darimana aku dapat pemikiran semacam itu, eh?' batin Naruto.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sedikit tegang. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadinya berteriak-teriak histeris tadipun langung terdiam melihat adegan itu.

Siapa yang tak tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa dibilang sejak kelas satu mereka adalah Rival Abadi. Dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga mereka selalu bersaing. Meskipun sedikit urakan, namun Naruto selalu bisa membuktikan ucapannya.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Teme!" teriaknya saat itu.

Dan benar saja nilai pelajaran mereka hanya terpaut satu angka. Kalau tidak Naruto pasti Sasuke yang menjadi urutan pertama. Record lompat tinggi Sasuke pun sudah berhasil dilampaui oleh Naruto. Bahkan yang lebih ekstrim, mereka pernah terlibat perkelahian. Alhasil dengan wajah yang masih babak belur mereka terpaksa'bekerja sama' membersihkan toilet selama satu minggu penuh.

Tentunya hal ini tak ingin terulang lagi. Perkelahian pertama dan -mungkin- terakhir mereka sudah membuat gadis-gadis Fansgirl Sasuke membenci Naruto. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri sepertinya hanya pemuda pirang itu saja yang dapat membuat Ice Prince Uchiha Sasuke berubah menjadi Out of Character.

Gadis-gadis itu sedikit menahan Nafas ketika Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke. Apalagi tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu diantara mereka akan mengalah.

Namun pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Aku memang tak memiliki orang tua. Apa kau lupa, Sasuke?" ujarnya sedikit berbisik.

Kemudian segera berlalu dari kerumunan itu disusul oleh Shikamaru.

Kali ini Mata Onyx milik Sasuke sedikit melebar. Dia masih terdiam tak bergerak bahkan saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

Siapa yang tak tahu kalau Naruto adalah yatim piatu dan tinggal di panti asuhan. Dari kelas satu mereka selalu satu kelas, namun kenapa bisa dia melupakan hal itu. Bahkan berkata seperti tadi.

'Apa seharusnya aku minta maaf?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Namun segera saja disingkirkannya pikiran itu.

'Seorang Uchiha minta maaf? Yang benar saja,' batinnya.

"Hn, Dobe!" gumamnya seraya beranjak masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

* * *

Senja mulai menggantung di angkasa.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak mengendap-endap keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Dia terlihat memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya. Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Hhhhh..." Sasuke tampak menghela nafas panjang.

"Gadis-gadis aneh, tak bisakah mereka meninggalkan aku barang sebentar saja. Sialan!" umpatnya kesal.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkahnya sontak terhenti saat melewati ruang musik. Sebuah nada memenuhi indera pendengarannya kini.

Permainan piano itu mengalun keluar ruangan, menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Terkadang terdengar bait-bait lagu yang lirih dinyanyikan oleh seseorang.

Sejenak Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya dipintu ruangan itu. Ikut menikmati alunan-alunan yang terus saja dimainkan seseorang dibalik pintu itu.

Sebersit keinginan muncul untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu sendu itu. Namun Sasuke segera menepis keinginan tahuannya itu.

'Baka! Kalau kau ingin dia tahu, kenapa tak mengatakannya saja, eh?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melangkah pulang tanpa sempat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan untuknya.

"Adakah aku untukmu... Sasuke..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, daijobu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut kedua sahabat karibnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru, semenjak Naruto menginjakan kakinya di kelas. Mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Kepalanya sudah cukup pening saat menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha High School pagi ini. Nuansa pink tampaknya menyeruak diberbagai sudut.

Dimana-mana terdengar teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis yang ribut membicarakan hal yang sama.

14 Februari. Valentine. Pink. Coklat.

Hhhhh...

Kepalanya menjadi semakin berdenyut saja.

Terlebih lagi dikelasnya. Gadis-gadis tampak mengerumuni sebuah meja tepat di sampingnya. Sang pemiliknya hanya terlihat acuh tak acuh seperti biasa meskipun puluhan coklat sudah tampak mengunung di mejanya.

'Ya Ampun, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini?' batin Naruto.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk di kelas mereka. Shion, gadis berambut pirang pucat dari kelas 3-1. Gadis yang cukup terkenal. Mereka mengira dia kan memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Namun ternyata gadis itu malah melewati bangkunya dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti saat melihat seorang gadis terdiam di depannya. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, i-ini coklat buatmu," ucap Shion sedikit terbata.

Naruto sedikit keheranan namun dengan cepat dia menanggapinya.

"Un, Arigato!"

Naruto memberikan cengiran rubah miliknya sembari menerima coklat pemberian Shion. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, dia sedikit membungkuk dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Semua penghuni kelas melihat adegan tadi. Beberapa tak menyangka Shion akan menyukai pemuda seperti Naruto. Beberapa merasa lega karena Shion tak mengincar Sasuke, idola mereka.

Sasuke pun sedari tadi ikut melihat kejadian itu.

"Ternyata kau memiliki penggemar juga. Eh, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan seringai khas miliknya.

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?"

Kepala Naruto kembali berdenyut. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Uchiha sering mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Hn... ternyata ada juga orang yang menyukaimu ya?"

Sapphire itu telah membulat sempurna. Biasanya ada kemarahan disana, namun kali ini bias kesenduan tampak jelas sekali di sana.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku tak pantas disukai?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Ada perasaan menyesal menyusup dihatinya. Entah kenapa sudah beberapa kali ini kata-katanya sedikit keterlaluan. Sesaat Sapphire dan Onyx beradu. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan condong kedepan.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru dan Kiba berteriak bersamaan.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Dia yang lebih dekat dengan posisi Naruto sekarang, segera melesat dan memegangi tubuh rivalnya itu.

Narutopun tampak bertumpu pada Sasuke. Tangannya memegang erat baju seragam Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa berat namun berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

Shikamaru dan Kiba segera menolong Sasuke memegangi Naruto. Naruto segera menepis bantuan mereka bahkan melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil kearah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian disini saja. Aku tak apa-apa, lebih baik aku menemui Iruka-sensei di Klinik." Ujar Naruto lemah seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke menatap cemas kearah punggung rivalnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Badannya, panas sekali." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Namun Sasuke masih belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela.

Tumpukan coklat tampak menggunung di mejanya. Namun dia tak ada niat untuk memakannya. Dia tak suka manis.

'Tahun ini juga, membuang-buang coklat Valentine, eh?' pikirnya.

Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada bangku kosong di sampingnya. Tempat biasa si Dobe Rivalnya duduk di sana.

Hingga jam pelajaran terakhir Naruto tak juga kembali dari Klinik.

'Apa sakitnya benar-benar parah ya?' batin Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya tas dan buku-buku Naruto dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

'Mungkin Shikamaru juga mengantarnya pulang,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Dia bangkit dan membereskan bawaannya. Tak lupa ia membungkus tumpukan coklat itu untuk dibuang nanti.

Koridor sudah sepi. Tidak ada kegiatan Ekskul sepertinya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan. Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang belakangan begitu familiar di telinganya.

Beberapa hari sepulang sekolah, Sasuke sengaja pulang paling akhir untuk menghindari Fansgirlnya yang terbilang 'urakan'. Saat sekolah sudah sepi, dia selalu mendengar dentingan nada itu dari ruang musik. Tadinya Sasuke pikir itu adalah siswa yang sedang ekskul dan berlatih. Namun kenapa setiap hari nada itu kembali dimainkan

'Memangnya ada Ekskul setiap hari?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Tadinya Sasuke tidak peduli namun kali ini rasa penasaran menuntun langkahnya ke ruang musik.

Nada itu semakin terdengar jelas. Nada yang begitu sendu. Sesendu bait demi bait lirik yang disenandungkan lirih oleh seseorang.

Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi ragu untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara sendu itu.

Tak ada sebersitpun dugaan itu di benak Sasuke. Sama sekali tak pernah.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Rivalnya akan duduk di sana. Jemarinya lincah memainkan tuts menjadi sebuah nada. Suaranya yang lirih mengalun sendu. Sesendu mata birunya sekarang.

Baru kali ini Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini, melihat sisi Naruto yang lain.

Nada itu terhenti saat Naruto menyadari, dia tak lagi sendiri di ruangan itu.

Kembali, Sapphire dan Onyx bertemu.

"Hn, aku tak menyangka kau bisa bermain Piano, Dobe..." ujar Sasuke.

"Y-yeah, kau tahu pepatah 'Don't Judge Book by it cover' kan?" kata Naruto masih berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Dia tak menyangka Sasuke kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Apalagi disaat dia memainkan lagu itu. Lagu yang memang selalu dia tujukan untuk orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

"Hn, aku tak tahu juga kau bisa tahu pepatah semacam itu?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Namun dia tak mau memperpanjang debatnya dengan keturunan Uchiha itu. Pandangannya beralih ke sekantung penuh coklat yang belum juga di buang oleh Uchiha.

"Kau tahu, kau seharus lebih menghargainya,"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Aku tak suka manis. Lagipula siapa yang suruh mereka repot-repot seperti ini."

"Mereka sudah berusaha untuk orang yang di sayanginya,"

"Cih, aku tak butuh!"

"Mereka sudah berusaha untuk orang yang bahkan tak pernah menyadari dan menghargai usaha mereka. Iyakan, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi mata rivalnya itu menyendu. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak menyukai saat Mata biru itu tak bersinar seperti biasa.

"Hn... Dobe!"

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Lagumu bagus, apa untuk seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terbiasa dengan 'Oh-So-Genki' Naruto, yang selalu berteriak-teriak, bersemangat, bahkan termasuk bersemangat mengejek dan selalu ingin menang darinya.

Rasanya ini bukan Naruto yang dia kenal saja.

"Oi! Dobe! Apa sakitmu itu begitu parah hingga kau kehilangan tenaga untuk bicara?" ujar Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapinya.

"Dalam mimpimu, eh Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, namun dia tak mau memperpanjang debatnya dengan Rivalnya itu.

"Lagumu bagus, apa untuk seseorang? Jangan-jangan untuk gadis yang tadi memberimu coklat itu, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja penggemarmu itu!" bentak Naruto.

"Ck, Baka!"

Mau tak mau emosi Sasuke sedikit tersulut juga. Dengan perasaan kesal Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi dari ruang musik itu.

Naruto menatap punggung Rivalnya yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Ada sesak yang menghimpit dadanya kini.

"Kau salah..." gumam Naruto pelan. Namun kali ini Sasuke mendengarnya. Dia kembali menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Untukmu..."

"...?"

"Lagu itu, untukmu..."

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar. Dengan cepat otaknya bekerja. Mengulang kembali bait demi bait lagu yang tadi Naruto mainkan.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke tajam. Dikumpulkannya keberanian yang selama ini dia simpan. Tak peduli apapun hasilnya nanti.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Bukan sebagai Rival, bukan sebagai Sahabat. Aku menyukaimu seperti Sakura, seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu itu. Aku menyukaimu."

Hening.

Sasuke tampak kehilangan kata-katanya. Matanya masih menatap Naruto. Dia menunggu kata-kata Naruto berikutnya.

Mungkin si Dobe ini bakal berkata.

'Kena kau, Sasuke-teme!' atau...

'Hehehe... kau berhasil kukerjai, Teme!'

Namun tak juga kata-kata itu terucap darinya. Tak ada kebohongan di mata langit itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku paham kalau kau merasa jijik denganku. Bahkan membenciku. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu."

Naruto bermaksud mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dengan cepat dia mengemasi barangnya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke mencegahnya.

Mencengkeram lengan Naruto erat. Menjaganya agar tak pergi darinya.

"Tu-tunggu! S-siapa yang bilang aku membencimu, bodoh!"

"Heee?"

Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Ini terlalu mendadak, aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bahkan..."

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Arrrgggg! Yang jelas aku tak membencimu, Aho! Siapa yang bilang aku membencimu, aku tak membencimu sama sekali. Kau ini..."

"Teme!"

"Huh?"

"Kau cerewet,"

Wajah pucat Sasuke memerah.

"Ba-Baka! Salah siapa ini, heh?"

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil. Kali ini bukan seperti tawa yang diperlihatkannya keorang-orang itu. Tawa yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, tawa itu hanya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

Mata biru Naruto sedikit berair ketika menatap Sasuke. Dengan jemarinya, Sasuke mneghapus butiran bening itu.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Ehehehehe~ jadi... boleh untuk hari ini saja aku menggenggam tanganmu?" pinta Naruto. Wajah Tan nya tampak memerah. Sasuke sendiri jadi salah tingkah.

"A-Aaa~" ijinnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Hangat," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Bodoh! Tanganmu yang hangat, kau masih sakit rupanya,"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Mata birunya menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tangan Sasuke memang hangat. Aku menyukainya."

"H-Hn,"

Wajah Sasuke sukses memerah kembali ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan.

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah, dengan Naruto yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang kearah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

Mau tak mau, senyum lembut terukir di wajah Uchiha bungsu yang biasa bertampang dingin itu.

Yeah, mungkin Sasuke akan terbiasa dengan ini.

Terbiasa dengan Naruto yang akan selalu ada di dekatnya mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

OWARI KA? O.o

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Teme, kau tak memberiku Coklat?"

"Baka! Kau pikir aku perempuan, eh?"

"Tapi, kau cocok menjadi perempuan dalam hubungan kita."

"Nani?"

"Naaaa~ Sas-UKE" seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Kening Sasuke berkedut. Tangannya menggenggam kesal.

"Narutoooo~ Kubunuh kauuuuu~~~!"

"Yabbe!"

*Sweatdrop*

.

.

.

OWAKARE DESU KA ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**SIMFONI HITAM**

.

.

.

Malam sunyi ku impikanmu

Kulukiskan kita bersama

Namun selalu aku bertanya

Adakah aku dimimpimu?

.

Dihatiku terukir namamu

Cinta rindu beradu satu

Namun selalu aku bertanya

Adakah aku di hatimu?

.

T'lah kunyanyikan alun alunan senduku

T'lah ku bisikan cerita-cerita gelapku

T'lah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisi ku

Tapi mengapa ku tak kan bisa sentuh hatimu

.

Bila saja kau di sisiku

Kan kuberi kau segalanya

Namun tak henti aku bertanya

Adakah aku dirindumu?

.

Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar ku

Dengar simfoniku

Simfoni hanya untukmu...

.

.

.

Simfoni Hitam itu, mungkin masih mengalun sampai sekarang...

Mungkin masih ada hati yang ingin diakui

Masih ada rasa yang terus tersimpan rapi

Bertemu, menyukai, menyayangi dan bahkan terpisah karena rasa yang tak terbalas.

Namun kita akan terus mencari, bukan?

Kita tak akan menyerah sampai di sini.

.

Happy Valentine Days Minna-san.

Kasih sayang bukan hanya untuk hari ini.

Tapi akan selalu ada saat kita menjalani hari demi hari.

With Luv 3

Yuuya ^^


End file.
